The Another Unexpected Journey of Hobbit
by glory Choi
Summary: 20 years ago, a hobbit called Bilbo Baggins did an amazing adventure with dwarves and a human magician. Now, another hobbit started his adventure without any colleague.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

My name is Bringham Tooks. I am living in the seventeenth hill of Shire, and having a beautiful wife and naughty son. My brother is the Thain of Shire, so I was living with enough food and beer. For me, I loved my life that I was living right now. There were no fights, wars, disease or mosquitoes in this place. If there was one thing I couldn't hold on, it was boring. Of course I love peace, but I didn't like an indifferent life without any incidents. Also, sometimes I desired something special that can make me happy and feel thrill. My son sometimes gave me some fun, but it was not enough.

That's why I really interested on Bilbo Baggins's story. His story sometimes made me feel scary, and sometimes happy. Most people didn't believe that story, but I surely believed the adventure he met in 20 years ago. I got excited by his adventure, battle and every other thing he told to me. Because of Bilbo's story, I couldn't get sleep in night, by thinking his adventure. I also wanted to do adventure like what Bilbo did. The desire of adventure soon infected on me, and that was the moment I decided this crazy travel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

My goal was to go to Rivendell, and visit the elves living in there. Not like Bilbo Baggins, I did enough preparation to have a safe adventure to Rivendell. I prepared the map, enough water, food, medicine, sleeping bag, good horse and many tools. When I was leaving home, I felt a little bit sorry to my family. However, I really wanted some thrill in my life, and that's why I made this sudden decision to do adventure. After all, I already rolled the dice, and I didn't want to go back to my home right after I started journey. In that time, I thought my journey will be perfect, and safe without any trouble.

It would be a lie if I said I didn't feel any fear on the way going out from the land of Shire. For most hobbits, the outer land of Shire is just a part of unknown world that no one knows what is in there. If there was no map, I wouldn't even think about this plan. However, the scenery of Shire's outside was really beautiful. When I was going on the East-West road, the forest, animals, and all other things were giving me endless pleasure to my eyes, ears and even nose. It was the pure happiness that I couldn't feel in my normal life. I didn't control my appetite in that moment. I tried to catch out every beauty of this forest while I'm riding the horse. It was the happiest period following to marriage and the birth of my son. Also, it was the most beautiful sight I saw following to my wife and son.

The sun went down, and the darkness veiled the sky with glittering starts and bright moon. It took a long time to make a fire, but soon the warmness of fire and darkness of night let me fell into sleep. It that night, I had a dream that I was in Rivendell. I saw the elves, and their image was so real that I once believed I was in the real world. However, the emotions of the elves were not good. They were sad, and being worried. I also saw some face of humans, dwarves and even hobbits. Those people were talking, and I dimly felt the anxiety on there face. In that time, I unintentionally saw a golden ring. I knew that I saw that ring in somewhere, but I couldn't recall it to my mind. The dream ended in that period, and the smooth sunlight woke me up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The new day is started, and I went on my way again. It was another great day. Everything was in peace, and the weather was sunny. The birds were humming in melody, and it became background music to my ears. Butterflies and bees flew across the flowers, and sometimes, some deer were caught in my sight. Soon they ran away after saw me. Further away, there were some mountains of _Weather Hills_. I wanted to put that beautiful sight into the picture, and soon regretted that I didn't take it on my adventure. After the noontime, I could get to the _Last Bridge._ It told that I reached to the half course of my travel. If I need to include the course going back to Shire from Rivendell, it would be the quarter of whole course. Me, and my horse took a break in the riverside. The water was really clear, and tasty.The horse also seemed like happy on this trip. I sat for a moment, and carefully thought about this trip. The summary was that this travel was really good. It would be sounds like funny, but in that time, I praised myself who planned this great adventure.

However, the good time soon ended. When I was walking through the wood, I found some huge creatures were standing in the glade. In that moment, my heart stopped, and the fear of death swallowed me. Those things were standing in two legs, and even larger than two horses put together. Those creatures were the trolls, which had strong power and ruthless to humans. By the huge fear, the first thing I thought was run. However, I soon changed my decision, because I thought if they hear the sound I'm running, they'll soon catch me and squash me into jelly. What I could do was quickly got off from the horse, and hid myself into the bush in beside. I put my head down, and started praying to any god I knew to let those trolls can't find me and just go away. I was too scared, so I couldn't even breath hard, worrying that those guys can hear the sound of my breath.

After some minute, I carefully put up my head, and saw those trolls again. The trolls were still standing in there, without even moving a hand. Quickly I put my bodies down again, and waited until trolls go away. Like that, I waited more than two hours, but trolls still didn't move from the place they were standing two hours ago. I felt curious, so I did the action which would be the bravest thing I did in my life. I found a stone, and threw it to the other side of the glade. It was clear that the stone made a sound audible to the trolls, but trolls still didn't move, like a stone. It was the time I realized that there were grasses growing on the body of trolls. Now everything became clear. These trolls were the one came out in the story of Bilbo Baggins. They were trying to eat the group of Dwarves, and at last became stone by the help of Gandalf. I was being scared by the trolls that already turned into stone 20 years ago! In a moment, I didn't know what to do. What I only did was staring those trolls with foolish eyes. After a second, I glade filled with my loud voice of laughter.

While I was seeing the stones once were trolls, I noticed the cave located beside the stones. When I went inside the cave, I saw the things that trolls once looted from others. I got exited, because what Bilbo said was completely correct. In there, I could find some gold, silver and jewels. Also, I found out a knife in a jar. It was small, and really light. This knife let me think about the story of _Sting_ from Bilbo Baggins. Although I wanted a peace travel, but I thought it would be better to have a weapon to protect myself when I'm in danger. The appeal of stone troll statues mean that I'm now in the edge of wild. It means the way of travel would be harder than before. Also, I had a small desire to make a story about this sword, like _Sting_. I decided to give name to the knife when it makes a contribution.

It didn't take a long time to put those things in my bag and keep going on my way. However, the sun soon went down, and the spirit of darkness descended on the world. It was the third night I was in this forest. Everything was still peaceful, instead of the dream I had in that night. I was in a battleground. There were people that I saw yesterday. They were fighting hard against their opponent. Their opponents were the monsters. I couldn't see the face even more fearsome than them. They were huge, frightful and awful. I got scared. There were many monsters, but only some humans, dwarves and elves were fighting against them. I also saw two hobbits were running away from them. Another two hobbits and a human tried to block monsters which tried to catch them.

The battle was really intense. Many monsters were killed, but they didn't stop their attacks. In that moment, a human got a shot by the monster's arrow, and fell on the ground. His colleague soon slashed that monster, but it was too late. I also saw two hobbits were caught by those monsters. I couldn't do anything instead of watching them struggle on the monster's back to get out. At the last, the forest became calm again, with the countless dead body of monsters. The man hit by arrow was still having breath, but it seemed like there is no much hope. A soldier came to him, and said something to him. The sound was so small, that I couldn't hear what he was saying to the person on the ground. At last, the guy on the ground didn't move anymore, which means he's dead. In that time, I opened my eyes, and there were no more battle dead monsters in front of me. I was in the forest where I needed to be.


	4. Chapter 3

I didn't feel good in that morning by the dream I had in last night. I hope I could recover the happiness I lose with the beautiful sight of this forest. However, in that day, even the weather was really cloudy. It gave a little bit of anxiety to my mind. I predicted "Oh, see this sky. Something bad will happen today". My prediction was correct. The clouds started pouring rain on the forest, and also on me. I had waterproof cloth that could protect my body from rain, but it was still really uncomfortable. The rain also made a mist, which made me blind while I'm riding the horse.

"God." I rattled. "It would be the first time in my life that I'm praying to the god to stop this rain."

The mist covered my eyes even after the rain stopped. It surrounded me, and trapped me I there. The map was useless when I don't know the location I was in. I felt scared. It was not a journey I wanted. What I wanted was a peaceful trip without any danger or fighting. The thousands of thoughts appeared in my brain, and the fear started covering my mind like shadows in sunset. I only could keep walking, because I thought at least it was better than standing still and doing nothing.

I didn't know where I was, so I just kept riding on my horse. Because of the fear of wild animals, I couldn't stop riding even when the night came to this world. The riding in the night was completely different with the daytime. The whole world was dark, and I felt as I was in the stomach of a huge monster. Every small sound in my surroundings made me jump on the horse, and take out my knife with trebling hands. Even the horse got afraid by those sounds in this place of darkness. It would be the first time I truly regretted this adventure.

When the mist went away, it was still night, and I was really sleepy by the nonstop riding on the horse. However, the ground was really wet, and I couldn't take a nap on there. At last, to take a peaceful nap, I carefully went up to the tree, and tried to sleep on the branch. It was be the worst place in the place that I slept before. However, that crazy dream again came on my mind. This time, I was in a cave, and there was a bridge above the deep, dark gorge.

I saw an old man was fighting against a huge monster. The monster was really fearful, that no word was suitable to describe that monster's appearance. It was burning, smoldering and releasing the aura of death and destruction to everywhere. I didn't know that there was the creature even scarier than the monsters I saw in last dream. In front of that monster, there was an old guy fighting with that. He was Gandalf! Why he is in my dream, and fighting with that gigantic monster? When I was thinking like that, I finally could wake up from that freaking dream. After I opened my eyes, I noticed a huge thing in front of me and my horse. After some seconds, I discovered that those things were the mountains.

The mountains were gigantic. They were really high, and I never saw the one higher than that. The top of the mountain was covered by mist, and it let me remember something that I feared the most in this adventure. It was the Misty Mountains! The place where dwarves fought with the Orks, and the place where Bilbo met Gollum! I soon got in panic. The fear of the deep cave and the cruel Orks filled my mind. And that was the second moment I regretted to start this adventure. The first thing appeared in my mind is to go back to Shire, but soon I wiped that out from my mind. It will give too much risk if I try to go back to my home when I am located in an unknown place. After a long time of self-debating, I finally decided to go alongside the Misty Mountains. I thought that as I have map and compass, it would be easy to find the road to go back home. The Misty Mountain range will be a good navigation for me, so I moved on my way, with the hope that I can go back to my home again.

Soon I was alongside with Misty Mountains. I needed to be hurry, because the rations didn't left very much. I felt really different with the time I was going in the right. I didn't know what could happen in my future, and it gave me an endless fear. I needed to be alert to everything surround me, and my hand was always holding the knife. A small sound or movement let me get astonished, and unconsciously hold up my knife in the air. My face was no longer smiling, and filled with anxiety and fear. In another meaning, it could be a real adventure, which filled with many unexpected incidents and dangers. However, I was not a warrior, or professional adventurer. I was just a hobbit, who didn't know or want a real adventure. What I could do was just riding on my horse, and grasping my knife to protect myself from sudden attack.

The cold air surrounded me, and poked my body like needles. The mountainside was really rocky, and the horse quickly got tired some hours after walking. I felt sorry to the horse, but I couldn't make him to stop. This place was full of danger, and the first thing I needed to do was finding the safe place. However, the time of the one day is always same. I don't know it's because of my fear or the effect of geography, the night came quicker than I thought. There was one good thing happened. In that night, I didn't have the dream which let me feel dizzy. However, I woke up in the midnight. When I open my eyes, I saw the dark sky, and glittering stars located on the sky. In the center of the sky, there was a huge moon. However, I didn't wake up by the moonlight. The source of the light woke me up was another blue light came from my sword. It was shining brightly.

"Hell." I said. "Why I started this crazy journey?"


End file.
